gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 208
Introduction Gintoki and crew continue to defend Sarutobi against the Lethal Punishers. But against such assassins as the Pillow Masa, T-shirt Tatsu, and the Chuubert Chu Brothers, will they win? Plot While the assassins move in the Yorozuya have left their positions to go to a discount store, but all hope isn’t lost just yet since they’ve sent Kagura and Sadaharu back early. However it’s already too late for them and they’ve already started to fall asleep. It’s now that the first assassin, Makura Masa strikes who’s specialty is assassinating his targets by swapping their pillows with more explosive ones. Unfortunately for him Kagura proves to be too strong and prevents him from lifting her head and clings to her pillow no matter what, so he just throws it at her only for her to have a nightmare and chase after him, taking Makura Masa out. Gintoki and Shinpachi finally get back after this and by climbing up a tree Shinpachi is able to spot Zenzou, also offering him one of the t-shirts that they picked up, but it’s now that the second assassin strikes, T-Shirt Tatsu. Who’s specialty lies in removing his target’s shirts and swapping them with one that’s one size smaller. The first thing he attempts to do is remove Shinpachi’s shirt but S size shirt proves too much for him, Shinpachi also offers him a shirt however he accidentally puts on an L sized one. Gintoki manages to catch up after this and has grabbed Zenzou’s Chuuberts and once Kagura’s awake they start arguing about how to split them, and when they’re able to decide this Sarutobi shows up wanting one as well. So they dismiss it as her having a nightmare, but while they weren’t looking the next round of assassin’s strikes by swapping the good parts with the bad ones. Unwilling to put up with this though Gintoki and Zenzou pull out the badass background music and strike back. After this though is when the “real” assassins strike. Completely overpowering and restraining them with ease, so Gintoki tries to worm his way out but all do the same as well. But with things looking bleak as the head assassin moves in, Sarutobi strikes back with a rain of throwing knives, refusing to let them even touch them. It’s now that she’s truly able to “see” everything and what she must treasure and smashes the old glasses to put on the new repaired glasses. This doesn’t phase the assassins though so Sarutobi kicks off things with the “improvements” that Gengai made. Locking on, laser beaming, and even going through a transformation sequence as she takes them all out with her ultimate technique which gives the wrong glasses to each one of her targets. In the end the assassin accepts defeat and the others are amazed at just how powerful the glasses Gengai made, which makes Gintoki and Zenzou want him to make them a pair each that can see through clothes and mosaics. But Sarutobi hasn’t exactly gotten a hold of the laser functions and blasts everything she sees. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Hattori Zenzou *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia Category:Episodes